


The Bottom Line

by loonabur



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anarchist TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Newsies References, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Songfic, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonabur/pseuds/loonabur
Summary: dream is upset because techno took away the people he saw as family (tommy wilbur tubbo etc) and dream wants the smp to be as it was before and theres only one thing in the way : technoblade--techno just wants to protect his little brother
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 228





	The Bottom Line

**Author's Note:**

> the song is the bottom line from newsies !!

_Time's running out, kid_

Dream was coming and Techno knew that. Techno had to prepare. He had to - He had to protect Tommy. 

"Hey, hey Toms, I'm just gonna put you downstairs, try not to make too many noises. It's - uh, it's for a bet." Techno nudged Tommy awake. Tommy woke up and allowed Techno to carry him downstairs and Techno heard footsteps. Dream.

_So what do you say?_

Techno didn't know what to say, much less why Dream was here.

"I know that you have Tommy. Where is he?" Dream asked. Techno shook his head.

"He's not here. I thought he was in Exile." Techno shrugged  
 _Cowboy or Convict_ _I win either way_

If Dream found Tommy, he won. If Dream didn't find Tommy, he would distrust Techno even more. He won either way.

_Your abject surrender_

Dream only wanted Techno gone. Techno took away his family. He took away Tommy. He destroyed L'Manburg. This was all his fault. 

_Was always the bottom line_

Techno knew that Dream hated him. He couldn't risk giving Tommy up though. He did it once, he wouldn't do it again.

_Too bad you've no job, Jack_

Techno was retired. Why could no one on this god forsaken server understand that?

_But you did resign_

Dream didn't understand why Technoblade, the blood god, retired, much less why the blood god was hellbent on protecting this annoying little blonde kid. 

_Too bad you've no family_

Dream barely had any family left. Sapnap was gone, Tommy was gone, George was almost gone. Everyone's slowly leaving him.

_But you can't have mine_

Techno refused to let this egotistical manipulating asshole to take his baby brother. 

_Be glad you're alive, boy_

Dream was ready to do whatever he had to do to get Techno out of the fucking way.

_I'd say that's the bottom line_

The bottom line was that Dream would do whatever he could do win -- but so would Techno.  
  
 _Like the Pied Piper you knew what to play_

Dream knew exactly what to say to get people to join him. He played all of his cards correctly. Unfortunately for him, Techno knew this.  
  
 _'Till those kids all believed you were right_

Dream couldn't understand why the hell Tommy trusted Technoblade more than him. Dream had done so much for Tommy and this is how he got repaid?  
  
 _Lucky for them all but one got away_

"Give me Tommy or I'll fucking kill you." Dream threatened.

_They may not be so lucky tonight...._

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments super appreciated


End file.
